¿Extrañar es Querer?
by Katara Akemi Hitachiin
Summary: Lo que pueden pensar cada uno, al estar sus vidas separadas. Primer Fic, no sean muy duros conmigo.


_¿Extrañar es Querer?_

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Hace más de 17 meses que ya no te veo… Rukia. Quiero saber porque desde que te fuiste siento este, inusual, dolor en el pecho.

Cuando te recuerdo no puedo evitar derramar una gruesa lagrima. Intento con todas mis fuerzas retener las otras. Solo a veces lo logro, a veces no.

Algunas veces me pregunto si podre continuar mi vida sin que tú estés aquí. Todo el tiempo pensando en ti. Ahora ya no soy el mismo, solamente lo soy con mi familia y con Chad, Ishida e Inoue. Pero sé que ellos notan la gran diferencia de mi alma, desde que te fuiste.

Sé que tú fuiste la persona que cambio mi mundo, la que me enseño a ser más fuerte por las personas que amo y la persona que me dio el valor necesario para hacerlo. Sé que tú prácticamente fuiste la persona más importante para mí, además de mis hermanas, pero aun no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Por qué te extraño tanto? Después de todo estuviste conmigo por corto tiempo. Pero tú eres mi Nakama… Y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Creo que es obvio el porqué te extraño tanto. Es por tu forma de ser; tu carácter fuerte y decidido, segura de ti misma y hasta a veces estúpida. Rio un poco, pensando en tus mañas… Tu obsesión por ese espantoso conejo llamado "Chappy", tus horribles dibujos que me recuerdan a los de niños de 4 años y por último… la única maña que me gusta de ti… Verme con un extraño, pero hermoso brillo en tus ojos, un brillo que hace que quiera desnudar mi alma frente a ti.

Pero si me gusta todo eso es por algo, ¿No?... Tal vez… solo tal vez… sienta algo por ti. Te extraño, y cuando digo esa simple palabra, también siento… que te quiero. Y ahora quizá me este dando cuenta de la verdad. ¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta antes y decírtelo?... Recuerdo que cada vez que te observaba, no podía evitar quedarme prendado en esos hermosos ojos, entre violeta y azul, que sentía que me decían algo, algo que se que tu no podías decirme con palabras, y que por eso me lo decías con tus ojos…

ES POR ESO. Por eso es que te extraño más de lo debería… Porque sé que tú también me quieres. Cuando comencé a extrañarte, era porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero luego lo pensé y la verdadera respuesta, es porque te quiero, y porque tú también me quieres. Te he extrañado tanto que comencé a quererte. Aunque… creo que desde siempre te he amado.

Sonrió como nunca, algo que no hacía desde nuestra despedida. Ahora espero con impaciencia el día en que vuelvas a mí… para demostrarte el amor que siento por ti.

-Te estaré esperando… Rukia.- Un susurro que se pierde en el viento… deseando que él te lleve el mensaje.–Y se… que tu vendrás.

**Fin Ichigo P.O.V**

Mientras que en el Sereitei… pasa lo mismo con cierta Shinigami…

**Rukia P.O.V**

-Bien, Kuchiki. Eso es todo por hoy. Ya te puedes ir. Buenas Noches- Dijo Ukitake-Taichou, con su típica sonrisa, al finalizar la pila de papeles que estaban en nuestros escritorios.

-Hai, Taichou. Buenas Noches a usted también.- Dije para luego salir del cuartel y caminar por las solitarias calles del Sereitei.

Guau. Aun no puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado, desde… aquel día. Me ascendieron a rango de Teniente, ahora el idiota de Renji no me dirá más que soy débil, me corte el cabello y Nii-Sama me dio unos guantes que representan a los nobles de la familia Kuchiki. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no puedo olvidar ese día…

Me persigue como una sombra permanente. No importa que haga; no puedo borrar aquel día, de mi cabeza. Me causa un dolor inmenso haberlo dejado. Sé que él no es débil físicamente, pero lo que me preocupa es su forma de pensar.

-Aaaahhh…- Suspiro con tristeza al recordar lo que no pude decirle en ese momento. ¿Porque soy tan débil?, algunos no pensaran lo mismo, ya que soy teniente. Pero no pude ser fuerte para reunir el valor necesario, para decirle… que lo amo.

Puede sonar tonto… Yo, Kuchiki Rukia, mejor conocida como "La Princesa del Rukongai" y "La Princesa Kuchiki"; De la familia más noble y fría del Sereitei, está enamorada de un idiota, cabeza de mandarina y Shinigami Sustituto que derroto a Aizen.

Pero ahora que el ya no esta no puedo evitar sentirme triste, no lo demuestro per lo estoy. El era, mejor dicho, ES un idiota. Pero él es el idita que alegraba las mañanas que íbamos al Instituto, el que me sacaba de quicio y me molestaba con sus tonterías. Y el idiota con el que peleaba cada 10 minutos. Pero para mí esa era la mejor forma de demostrar mi cariño hacia él. Y tal vez… puede que el sienta lo mismo que yo… después de todo el dijo que yo fui la que cambio su mundo…

¿¡Pero qué tonterías dices, Rukia! Es obvio que él no siente los mismo. Pero cada vez lo extraño más… y con eso lo quiero cada vez más. No me importa que él no sienta lo mismo, yo luchare por su amor, no me importa quién sea el rival, incluso si es Inoue… yo luchare y nadie lo impedirá, ni siquiera Nii-Sama. Volveré algún día a Karakura, y cuando lo haga le demostrare mis sentimientos de forma correcta… Lo Prometo…

Sin haberme dado cuenta ya estaba al frente de la mansión Kuchiki. Entro pasando silenciosa como un gato, aunque ¿para qué lo hago? Después de todo Nii-Sama aun debe estar en su escuadrón. Entro en mi habitación. Me quito mi insignia de Teniente, y la miro por unos segundos con una sonrisa. Luego me quito el resto del Kimono y me pongo un Kimono sencillo para dormir. Y me acuesto en el futon.

**Fin Rukia P.O.V**

-Prometo que volveré a ti… Ichigo.- Susurra para después caer dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
